The present invention relates to a conveyor belt, especially for application in a waterjet cutter.
Cutting products, for example flatfish, using a waterjet cutter is gaining popularity more and more. In a known waterjet cutter the product to be cut is supported by a conveyor belt. Generally the conveyor belt is of a conventional construction.
Disadvantageous of such a known conveyor belt is that the water ejected by the waterjet cutter cannot be discharged quickly enough and rebounds from the transporting surface of the conveyor belt. As a result the product supported by the conveyor belt is lifted from the surface of the belt and may shift. Further, it appears that the waterjet rebounding from the conveyor belt creates a counter pressure at the lower side of the product counteracting the process of passing the product by the cutting waterjet. The obtained cutting result is negatively influenced by these effects.